Liniage
by Bob King Of Cows
Summary: This is about the goings on of a vampire world, it starts out with something about queen of the damned thus crossover


Liniage  
Prolouge  
Every one knew the day would come.   
Not many people thought they were going to live to see it.   
When Lestat became a vampire, he knew nothing of what I am about to tell you.   
Lestat had a girlfriend before he was taken, she had a son.   
Artemis, Lestat's son carried on the Liniage of their people.   
The humans with Artemis's start, had a new techinque.   
Life sempt good for the humans.   
The beubonic plague.   
Mass extinction of Vampires.   
With mass extinction comes evolution...The ability to walk through the day.   
The ability to have children.   
The ability to die much easier.   
Humans prospered, Vampires prospered, but they all knew of one number that would change it all, 63...  
The Humans never made friends with the Vampires. They all knew that one race must be anillated for the other not to live in fear. The times went by, first generation, second, third, eighth, sixteenth, twenty-third, fiftieth. By the time you were at the fiftieth generation, you feared to see generation sixty-three. The 62 generation knew they must bare children so the fight can take place...  
  
There was one who rose up. The others knew he'd be a fighter. His anger would take him places, he'd be the one. By that time, Humans knew many a magic trick. All you needed was to bare the knowledge, and bare the staff. If you had these things, you would be the one. This boy, Artemis, for the Humans grew fond of that name, had potential. He needed work, but Humans were confident they had a chance. The hatrid for Vampires in this boys blood, you could hear as he spoked of them. He knew of one thing he lacked, one thing he needed the most to focus on, his magic. He had knowledge, he definetly had strength, but he lacked the ability of great magic skill. There was something that could help. He must see the correct elder. He found him, waiting, watching, knowing...  
  
Levash, the boy who was obviously to fight for the other side. A direct decendant of Lestant. His family had quite a time. They had been around for ages, and with the ability of making children, they made a great. The only problem is that no matter what, you stop growing after thirty. Although, Levash was only 15, he knew he must fight. Magic wasn't a thing of only Humans. He knew how to use the staff, he knew how to fight. This boy wasn't frail. If the two fighters had laid eyes upon each other before the day, Levash would know that Artemis wouldn't stand a chance. Levash did lack something, he lacked discipline. That was saying that this boy would rule all, and have the world for breakfast, Human and Vampire alike. After the fight, Levash would not live to see his glory days.  
  
WARNING:This Story will be brutal, so anyone with a bad stomach, put it down right at this point.  
I'm also formating it cuz i don't have word and i have to write in text  
  
Chapter 1/HUMANS  
"There is a power you can call, a power that will save us all." You see, the old man was kind of crazy, and could only speak in rhymes. He had been the one in the 23rd generation that took the serum. He knew that there was another like him, a Vampire. Of course, this was no help to Artemis. So he went to his daddy, General Robert Jones.   
The head of the army was a good place. You could do whatever you want, whenever you want, and at the end of the the 2000's , technology had become extinct. It helped shapen up men. Now, for instance, Greneral Jones could be watching T.V. but instead, he's training for a battle that in the back of his mind, he knows will never come. You see, when there was the mass extinction of Vampires, there was also a mass extinction of Humans. Humans had become much stronger, gained the ability to use magic, and in turn fly. The downside was that "normal" humans were living among the evolved, and it was hard to see wich was wich. Although, General Jones was evolved, he had no idea if his son was...  
Artemis knew he had evolved long ago. He just hadn't shown his parents, anyone. He wanted them to see at the tournament, when he won.  
  
Vampires  
Levash was doing great, training going well, he just seemed to be on top of the world. Then he saw her. She was debating what to do with the humans once they won.  
"BURN THEM!"  
"Put them into the gass chambers"  
"Stabb each one to deat"  
"Now comeon guys, burning, we don't have enough wood, we don't have enough gass chambers, and stabbing would take too long. We can't eat them, that's so uncivilized. I suggest that we hoard them into the water, drag them out, and let the monkeys eat them." She said. It was a good suggestion, for a civilized girl.  
Levash had to talk to her. It seemed that his ego could stay with him everywhere.  
"Hey, I'm gunna be the one that fights the Huma."  
She doesn't even turn. All she does is mumble, "don't mess up."  
She walks away and Levash tries to follow, but something stops him. Something like, the king.   
It was the king of his time. The elder. He knew all, and if he was sane, he would share all. Unfortunately, Arhe had been insane for quite some time.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
More insane than the Human elder. Much more insane. This was going to be hard for Levash. 


End file.
